Five Years Later
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Ryan Murphy made the comment that If Aylin were to win The Glee Project she were be a game changer. What if she was on the show and this takes place five years later? What happens? Let's say that it involves bullying and Santana Lopez.


_Five Years Later_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_**Author's Notes: This is a one-shot fiction using those on the Glee Project in Glee. This fiction starts Five Years Later and on Ryan Murphy's comments about if Aylin were to win that it were be a game-changer. **_

_ Five years ago she walked out of McKinley High as a graduate with no Brittany beside her and now she's a raising music star and people compare her to Norah Jones. In her first album alone she has yield two number one hits but she wasn't a celebrity right now she was just Santana Lopez-Pierce while her wife Brittany Lopez-Pierce was coming in on the next plane. Mr. Schuster called for her and while Santana only comes back to Lima for her family and Mr. Schuster. She came back especially when she got the cliff notes of the reason. _

_ As she walked into the office, she said... "You know I have to say when I was watching you marry Ms. Pillsbury, I'm glad there wasn't a good year blimp around flashing, hey Ms. Pillsbury I want to make a fake baby with you " Santana said as she stood in the doorway of the office and Schuster walked to Santana then hugged her. "Thank you for coming." Mr. Schuster told Santana and she replied, "Thank you for seven years ago because if it wasn't for you and New Directions I weren't be married plus nominated for two Grammy." So as they exchanged small talk Mr. Schuster told her. "You know we had a moment of silence on the fifteenth year anniversary of 9/11 and someone walked up to Aylin a member of New Directions then threw coffee on her. One of the Cherrios named Grace said that she should go back home before someone puts a car through her house like her countryman put a plane through the Twin Towers " Santana was speechless because of how childish that was. _

_ "Last year she was the one of the reasons why we won nationals and now she doesn't want to come back because she doesn't want to sing for a school who were stand by this. Principal Figgins as started a Zero Tolerance bully rule which Grace broke. She was expelled but her rich parents got her back in the school and that's not the worst part." Mr. Schuster said._

_ "Now the girls from New Directions have made it a point to make Grace's life very difficult. Mr. Figgins doesn't know what to do about this because there's no way Grace should be allowed to go here after that comment." "You want me to talk to her. I could see why you brought me here because I had to walk back and forth in this school when everyone found out I was gay." Santana paused and asked, "What did Coach Sue do about Grace?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "Kick her off the Cheerios but that's not the worst part. Since she's no longer a cheerio then it's not only open season on her by the girls from New Directions but everyone else." Santana couldn't believe this. Santana then asked, "Can I talk to Aylin?" _

_ Aylin walked in and had the first smile she had in a while when she met Santana Lopez-Pierce then gave her a hug. After the initial shock Santana started the conversation. "So I heard what happened with you." Santana said and Aylin responded, "I can't sing for them, I brought home a championship..." "Who did you do for? Why did you do it?" Santana asked and Ayalin responded, "New Directions! They make me feel like it's okay to be different especially a Muslim." "Why don't you still sing?" Santana asked and Aylin asked, "Why should I waste my time winning something for a school that still thinks of me like that? Because they let her back in. I'm happy Nellie, Shanna and Lily that they are doing what they have been doing but it's not enough because she's still allowed to be here." Santana was digging deep to try and __sound like the adult here. "You're right, why should you sing for them? What if you want to be famous? You have to sing to a public just like Grace even worse. If you sing again and make it big that means every person who said these things about you will be kissing your ass. I know what's it's like, you do know I'm gay and had proposals for threesome as well as other things while I went to school here. Dude I have had people say nasty remarks on my web site, my facebook, my fan mail because I'm open about being married to Brittany. When I was in school some bible-thumper went to the Principal and complain about me kissing Brittany in the halls. However I achieve my dreams and I use that gift God gave me." Aylin shook her head to that and she responded, "I cried too when I saw the attacks on television, my mother was trapped in the Twin Towers. My dad held me so close and..." Aylin couldn't finish the story because she broke down in Santana's arms and Ms. Lopez comfort her closely. _

_ As class began for New Directions, Mr. Schuster came in and announced, "We have a class speaker today and she really wants to talk to the women here. So without further ado a member of the first New Direction National champion team Santana Lopez-Pierce." Everyone was on there feet clapping and Aylin was the loudest. "Hi guys." Santana said and everyone ad-lib how happy they were to meet her. "You know I have to say that coming here today is so surreal and talking to you guys it's awesome. Why am I here? I heard about September eleventh here." Everyone was quiet and said, "You know when I was here I can't begin to tell you what New Directions had to go through and the slushy attacks which I am glad are no more. I am glad to hear that you watch each others back but you know there comes a point where you could become just like them ." "Hi Santana first off I love you music and I been best friends with Aylin ever since I got here and I actually quit Cheerios when I heard what Grace did. My dad fought for this country after 9/11. I was greatly insulted by the fact that Grace did that." Shanna said and Santana listen very carefully. _

_ "I'm her boyfriend and I almost got into a fight with one of the football players because he was bitching about how his girlfriend got suspended. The football team sucks they haven't won a championship since you was in school. We've won for this school and I'm not saying we deserve to be treated special but still we put our heart and soul for this club because we believe in it. So for them to attack us, we're used to that but I'm sorry those comments sounded like she was a terrorist." Charlie said and Santana took that in. "I'm not disagreeing with that and for the record I have known guys in THIS GROUP who didn't have there girls back as much as you're showing right now. Your right the school board was wrong but think McKinley High as championships because of you guys and the work you do. They can't take that away from you but if you keep doing things like what I hear you been doing. The school board will have no problem taken this away. So you have to raise above it and win again. Everyone out here is going feel stupid for treating Aylin like that." Santana said to everyone in the group and they are thought about it. "All right we'll stop doing this but it's going to be hard." Lily said and Shanna responded, "I was friends with Grace at one point and it's hard for me to look at her face." Santana shook her head at that and said, "Yeah I know that must be hard and that sucks but you see if I know Coach she's never coming back to the Cheerios." Santana said to them all and so Mr. __Schue gave the assignment for the songs to have the theme about __**Raising above.**_

___Ms. Lopez-Pierce went to her mom's house and told her what happened which her mom just shook her head in disbelief. The next day while Santana was sleeping in the guest room someone creep in and kiss Santana on the head it was Brittany after a small talk they exchange more than Sweet Lady Kisses. Santana then told Brittany what happened and her wife was not happy about it so she wanted to go to school. She wanted to talk to Grace and so Santana went with her when they walk inside they stopped by the choir room but everyone was quiet. "What happened?" Santana asked and Mr. Schuster responded, "Last night someone crash there car into Grace's house and her family was in there. Then they left a note and it said, "I fought for you and this is how you repay what I did for this country." "Someone wrote a note that long." Brittany said and Mr. Schuster responded, "Before I called you Santana I was trying to get in touch with Finn or Rachel. When I called Finn he was very angry about what happened since he served and so after he crashed the car, he surrender to the police afterward.." __ Grace had lost her father and her little sister because __they were home. What was most tragic was not that Grace was given a slap on the wrist but one of the founding members of New Directions did something that the group had taken the high road about which was not responding to bullying with violence. The school board didn't take what happened when Grace said that serious enough but now they have to._


End file.
